chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Turkish
Turkish CHDK Türkçe Dil Dosyası (Son Güncelleme: 28 Şubat 2009) Çeviren: Mete Ertuğrul - ertugrul_m@hotmail.com // Translated by Mete Ertugrul - ertugrul_m@hotmail.com // _____________________________________________________ // // Turkish Language File for CHDK // _____________________________________________________ // // Language : Turkish // // Codepage : Win1254 // // Build : CHDK Autobuild // // Date : 28 February 2009 // // _____________________________________________________ // // // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Ana Menü" 2 "RAW Deðiþkenleri" 3 "OSD Deðiþkenleri" 4 "Histogram Deðiþkenleri" 5 "Zebra Deðiþkenleri" 6 "Betik Deðiþkenleri" 7 "Görsel Ayarlar" 8 "Çeþitli Araçlar" 9 "Hata Düzeltme Deðiþkenleri" 10 "Varsayýlan Tercihlere Dön..." 11 "Tercihleri Þimdi Kaydet..." 12 "Geri" 13 "RAW" 14 "RAW Kaydet" 16 "Seri Çekimde Sadece Ýlki RAW" 17 "RAW Dosyasý JPEG Klasöründe" 18 "RAW Dosya Ön Adý" 19 "RAW Dosya Uzantýsý" 20 "OSD" 21 "OSD'yi Göster" 22 "Durum Göstergeleri'ni Göster" 23 "Tabloyu Göster ( Foto)" 24 " Zum Birimi" 25 "AD Hesaplycsý'ný Göster" 26 "Saati Göster" 27 "OSD Öðelerinin Yerleþimi" 28 "Pil" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Canlý Histogram Göster" 31 "Histogram Düzenlemesi" 32 "Histogram Modu" 33 "Histog. Az/Aþýrý POZL Göster" 34 "Sýnýr Tepelerini Önmseme" 35 "Otomatik Büyüt" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Zebra Çiz" 38 "Zebra Modu" 39 "Az Pozlama Eþiði" 40 "Aþýrý Pozlama Eþiði" 41 "Orijinal Ekraný Geri Yükle" 42 "OSD'yi Geri Yükle" 43 "Üzerine Zebra Çiz" 44 "Betik" 45 "Dosyadan Betik Yükle..." 46 "Betik Çekim Geckm. (.1s)" 47 "Geçerli Betik" 48 "Betik Deðiþkenleri" 49 "Görsel Ayarlar" 50 "Dil..." 51 "OSD Kod Sayfasý" 52 "Menü RBF Yazý Tipi..." 53 "Renkler" 54 "OSD Metin" 55 "OSD Arkaplan" 56 "Histogram Çizelge & Metin" 57 "Histogram Arkaplan" 58 "Histogram Kenarlýk" 59 "Histog. POZL Ýþaretleyicileri" 60 "Zebra Az Pozlama" 61 "Zebra Aþýrý Pozlama" 62 "Pil Doluluk Simgesi" 63 "Menü Metin" 64 "Menü Arkaplan" 65 "Metin Dosyasý Okuyucu Metin" 66 "Metin Dosyasý Okuyucu Arkapln" 67 "Çeþitli Araçlar" 68 "Dosya Yöneticisi" 69 "Takvim" 70 "Metin Dosyasý Okuyucu" 71 "Oyunlar" 72 "El Feneri" 73 "Açýlýþ Ekraný Göster" 74 "MF Ýçin Zum Tuþunu Kullan" 75 " Mod Tuþu" 76 "Renk Paleti" 77 "Mimari Bilgisi Göster" 78 "Bellek Bilgisi Göster" 79 "Hata Düzeltme" 80 "Düzeltme Verisi Göster" 81 "PropCase Sayfasý" 82 "Çeþitli Deðerleri Göster" 83 "Bellek Yönetimi" 84 "ALT +/- Basn. RAMi Sil" 85 "Kartý Çalýþtýrýlabilir Yap..." 86 "Pil Gösterim Ayarlarý" 87 "Pil MAX Voltaj (mV)" 88 "Pil MIN Voltaj (mV)" 89 "Adým Boyutu (AÇ=25, KA=1 mV)" 90 "Doluluðu, Yüzdeyle Göster" 91 "Doluluðu, mV ile Göster" 92 "Doluluk Simgesi'ni Göster" 93 "Metin Dosyasý Okuyucu" 94 "Yeni Dosya Aç..." 95 "Son Açýlan Dosyayý Aç!" 96 "RBF Yazý Tipi Seç" 97 "Kod Sayfasý" 98 "Satýr Sonu, Sözcüðü Bölmesin" 99 "Otomatik Kaydýrma Etkin" 100 "Oto.Kayd Gecikmesi (san)" 101 "Oyunlar" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Tercihleri Sýfýrla ***" 105 "Tercihleri varsayýlan\ndeðerlerine getirmek\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?" 106 "*** Mimari Bilgisi ***" 107 "CHDK Sür : %s %s\nTarih : %s\nSaat : %s\nKamera : %s\nFW Sürüm : %s\nDerleyici: %s\nÇeviren : Mete Ertuðrul" 108 "*** Bellek Bilgisi ***" 109 "Boþ Bellek : %d bayt\nCHDK Boyutu : %d bayt\n Konumu : 0x%X" 110 "*** Bilgi ***" 111 "Lütfen, kameranýzý\nGösterim Modu'na alýp\ntekrar deneyin. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Dosya Yöneticisi" 113 "Betik Dosyasý Seç" 114 "Metin Dosyasý Seç" 115 "RBF Yazý Tipi Dosyasý Seç" 116 "Dil Dosyasý Seç" // for calendar 117 "Ocak" 118 "Þubat" 119 "Mart" 120 "Nisan" 121 "Mayýs" 122 "Haziran" 123 "Temmuz" 124 "Aðustos" 125 "Eylül" 126 "Ekim" 127 "Kasým" 128 "Aralýk" 129 "Pzt" 130 "Sal" 131 "Çar" 132 "Per" 133 "Cum" 134 "Cts" 135 "Paz" 136 "Bugün:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Tamam" 138 "Evet" 139 "Hayýr" 140 "Ýptal" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogram" 142 "AD Hesaplayýcýsý" 143 "Durum Göstergeleri" 144 "Çeþitli Deðerler Tablosu" 145 "Kalan Pil Simgesi" 146 "Kalan Pil Yüzdesi" 147 "Saat" // palette 148 "Özgün Rengi Belirlemek Ýçin SET'e Basýn" 149 " Çýkmak Ýçin MENU'ye Basýn " 150 "Renk" 151 " Rengi Seçmek Ýçin %s Tuþlarýný Kullanýn" // reversi 152 "*** Oyun Sonucu ***" 153 "KAZANDINIZ! :)" 154 "Kaybettiniz! :(" 155 "Berabere! :/" 156 "*** Hatalý Hamle ***" 157 "Buraya koyamazsýnýz!" 158 "Bu kutu boþ deðil!" 159 " Hamle: Siz " 160 " Hamle: Kamera " 161 " OYUN BÝTTÝ " 162 " Beyaz Siyah " 163 "*** Hakkýnda ***" // sokoban 164 " Seviye" 165 " Hamle " 166 "*** Tamamlandý ***" 167 "\n T E B R Ý K L E R !! \n\nOyunu Bitirdiniz !\n" // console 168 "*** BAÞLATILDI ***" 169 "*** DURDURULDU ***" 170 "*** TAMAMLANDI ***" // file browser 171 "*** Klasörü Sil ***" 172 "Bu klasörü silmek\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?" 173 "*** Dosyayý Sil ***" 174 "Bu dosyayý silmek\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?" // benchmark 175 "Yazma ve Okuma Testi" 176 "Hesaplanýyor..." 177 ". : : Testi Baþlatmak Ýçin SET'e Basýn : : ." 178 "Ekran" 179 "Yazma :" 180 "Okuma :" 181 "Bellek" 182 "Hafýza Kartý" 183 "Yazma (RAW) :" 184 "Yazma (Bel) :" 185 "Yazma (64k) :" 186 "Okuma (64k) :" 187 "LCD Kapanmasýn" 188 "Kes" 189 "Kopyala" 190 "Yapýþtýr" 191 "Sil" 192 "Ters Seçim" 193 "*** Dosyalarý Taþý ***" 194 "Bu %d dosyayý taþýmak\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?" 195 "*** Dosyalarý Kopyala ***" 196 "Bu %d dosyayý kopyalamak\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?" 197 "*** Dosyalarý Sil ***" 198 "Bu %d dosyayý silmek\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?" 199 "Lütfen bekleyin..." 200 "Izgara Çizgilerini Göster" 201 "Dosyadan Izgara Yükle..." 202 "Izgara Çizgileri" 203 "Izgara" 204 "Izgara Dosyasý Seç" 205 "Geçerli Izgara" 206 "Karanlýk Kare Çýkarýmý" 207 "Baskýn Izgara Renkleri" 208 "Çizgi Rengi" 209 "Dolgu Rengi" 210 "Alan Derinliði Hesaplayýcýsý" 211 "Alan Derinliði Hesaplayýcýsý" 212 "Nesne Uzk / Uzak&Yakýn Limit" 213 "EXIF Nesne Uz. Kullan (PC65)" 214 "Nesne Uzk. Çeþitli'de Göster" 215 "Yakýn Lim. Çeþitli'de Göster" 216 "Uzak Lim. Çeþitli'de Göster" 217 "Hiperodak Uz. Çeþtli'de Gstr" 218 "AD Bilgisi'ni Çeþtli'de Gstr" 219 "Çeþitli Deðerler Tablosu" 220 "Çeþitli Deðerler Tablosu" 221 "Gösterim Modu'nda Göster" 222 "Zum Oraný ' Z '" 223 "'Gerçek' Diy. Açýklýðý ' Av'" 224 "'Gerçek' ISO Deðeri 'I-R'" 225 "'Market' ISO Deðeri 'I-M'" 226 " ISO'yu Sad. OtoISO Mod.Gös" 227 "Ayarlanan EV (TV+AV) 'Evs'" 228 "Ölçülen EV (BV+SV) 'Evm'" 229 "Ayarla. Parlaklýk (BV) 'Bvs'" 230 "Ölçülen Parlaklýk (BV) 'Bvm'" 231 "AþýrýPOZL Deð.(Flaþsýz)' dE'" 232 "Iþýk Ölçümü'nü Göster ' B '" 233 "Video Deðiþkenleri" 234 "Video Deðiþkenleri" 235 "Video Modu" 236 "Video Bit Oraný" 237 "Video Kalitesi" 238 "Ek Fotoðraf Ýþlemleri" 239 "Ek Fotoðraf Ýþlemleri" 240 "Baskýn Perde Hýzý" 241 " Deðer Çarpaný" 242 "Baskýn Diyaf. Açýklýðý" 243 "Baskýn ASA Hýzý (ISO)" 244 " Deðer Çarpaný" 245 "Baskýn Nesne Uzaklýðý" 246 " Deðer Çarpaný (mm)" 247 "Sürekli Modu'nda Kademeli Çekim" 248 "Sürekli Modu'nda Kademeli Çkm" 249 "TV Kademe Deðeri" 250 "AV Kademe Deðeri" 251 "ISO Kademe Deðeri" 252 " Deðer Çarpaný" 253 "Nes.Uzk Kademe Deð. (MF)" 254 " Deðer Çarpaný (mm)" 255 "Kademeli Çekim Tipi" 256 "Otomatik Baþlat" 257 "Kumanda Etkin" 258 "Pozlama Kontrolü (Flaþsýz)" 259 "Pozlama Kontrolü (Flaþsýz)" 260 "Pozlamayý Tekrar Hesapla" 261 "TV POZL Tekrar Hsplm. Emri" 262 "AV POZL Tekrar Hsplm. Emri" 263 "ISOPOZL Tekrar Hsplm. Emri" 264 "Deðiþen Deð. Baþlangýçta Sil" 265 "Canon AþýrýPOZL Deðeri 'dEc'" 266 "RAW Geliþtirimi" 267 "Kamerayý Çekim Modu'na\nalýp bir fotoðraf çekin." 268 "RAW Dosyasý Seç" 269 "RAW Toplam" 270 "RAW Ortalama" 271 "Kartýnýzda yeterli alan yok!\nGereken: %dM / Boþ Alan: %dM" 272 "OSD'yi Ýnceleme Modunda Gös." 273 "Deðiþken Verisi Göster" 274 "Nesnenin Lense Uzaklýðý" 275 "Kademe Deð. Baþlangýçta Sil" 276 "Kartý 2 Bölüm Yap" 277 "Bölümleri Deðiþtir" 278 "Karttaki tüm veri silinecek.\nDevam edilsin mi?" 279 "Bu kartta sadece 1 bölüm var." 280 "Hata!" 281 "UYARI !!" 282 "Bilgi.." 283 "RGB Zebra (Sadece AþýrýPOZL)" 284 "ND Filtre Durumu" 285 "Hist. 'EV' Izgarasýný Göster" 286 "Düþük Hafýza Uyarýsý Metin" 287 "Düþük Hafýza Uyarýsý Arkaplan" 288 "Boþ Alan Belirteçleri" 289 "Boþ Alan Simgesi'ni Göster" 290 "Boþ Alan Simgesi & Çubuðu" 291 "Boþ Alaný, Yüzdeyle Göster" 292 "Boþ Alaný, MB ile Göster" 293 "Boþ Alan (MB) Göstergesi" 294 " Kalan RAW Çekimini Göster" 295 "Kalan RAW Çekimi" 296 "RAW Durumu'nu Göster" 297 "Tabloyu Göster (Video)" 298 " Perde Hýzý Belirteçi" 299 "Kullanýcý Menüsü Etkin" 300 "Kullanýcý Menüsü" 301 " " 302 " Adp.Lens Ölçeði,100=1x" 303 "Boþ Alan Çubuðu'nu Gö." 304 " Ekranda Boyutlandýr" 305 " En/Boy" 306 " Yüzde Eþiði" 307 " MB Eþiði" 308 "Uyarý Birimi" 309 " Uyarý Eþiði" 310 "Optik Zum Etkin" 311 "Saat" 312 "Saat Ayarlarý" 313 "Saat Biçimi" 314 "Boþ Alan MB & Yüzde Arkaplan" 315 "12h Saat Belirteçi" 316 "Odaklandýðýnda Göster" 317 "RAW Gösterim Ayarlarý" 318 "RAW" 319 "Hafýza Kartý Ayarlarý" 320 "Hafýza Kartý" 321 "Özgün Oto ISO" 322 "Özgün Oto ISO" 323 "Özgün Oto ISO Etkin" 324 "Asgari Perde Hýzý" 325 "Kul.Çarpaný(1/FL/Çarpan)" 326 "IS Çarpaný (Tv*Çarpan)" 327 "Mak ISO YÜK (x10)" 328 "Mak ISO OTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Menü Baþlýðý Metin" 331 "Menü Baþlýðý Arkaplan" 332 "Ýmleç Metin" 333 "Ýmleç Arkaplan" 334 "Menüyü Ortala" 335 "Zum Süresince Ses Kaydý Yok" 336 "Kötü Piksel Giderme" 337 "Kapalý" 338 "Ortlama" 339 "RAWdönþ" 340 "Baskýn Deðerler Metin" 341 "Baskýn Deðerler Arkaplan" 342 "Baskýnlýklar DevreDýþý" 343 " OtoISO & Kademeli Dahil ?" 344 " Ýçine Gizle ?" 345 "Video Kaydý'nda DevreDýþý?" 346 "Kalan Kayýt Sü. Göster" 347 " Yenileme (~san)" 348 "Kalan Kayýt Süresi" 349 "Baþlangýçta Vid.Deðiþ Temzle?" 350 "'EV' Hýzlý Ayar Düðm. Açýk?" 351 " Adým Boyutu (1 EV)?" 352 "'EV' Doðruluðu" 353 "DCIM alt klasörlerindeki ;\nJPEG eþi silinmiþ olan tüm\nRAW dosyalarýný ayýklamak\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?" 354 "Bu klasördeki tüm RAW\ndosyalarýný ayýklamak\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?\n* * * *\n BÝLGÝ : JPEG eþi ayný klasörde \nolan RAW'lar silinmeyecek." 355 "Seçilenler (varsa) dýþýndaki\ntüm RAW dosyalarýný ayýklamak\nistediðinizden emin misiniz?\n* * * *\n BÝLGÝ : JPEG eþi ayný klasörde \nolan RAW'lar silinmeyecek." 356 "'RAW Ayýkla' komutu, bu\nmadde için geçerli deðildir." 357 "*** RAW Ayýkla ***" 358 "RAW Ayýkla" 359 "Kök Kullanýcý Menüsü" 360 "Sembol Yazý Tipi" 361 "Sembol Dosyasý Seç" 362 "Semboller Etkin" 363 "Sembol Metin" 364 "Sembol Arkaplan" 365 "Özgün Eðriler" 366 "Özgün Eðriler" 367 "Eðri Profili Yükle..." 368 "Eðri Etkin" 369 "Eðri Dosyasý Seç" 370 "Keskin Yüzey" 371 "Keskin Yüzey" 372 "Keskin Yüzey Etkin" 373 "Keskin Yüzey Eþiði" 374 "Keskin Yüzey Rengi" 375 "Kumanda Deðiþkenleri" 376 "Kumanda Deðiþkenleri" 377 "Kumanda Etkin" 378 "Senkron Etkin" 379 "Senkron Gecikmesi Etkin" 380 "Senkron Gecikmesi 0.1ms" 381 "Senkron Gecikmesi 0.1s" 382 "Basýnca AF Iþýðý'ný Aç" 383 "Varsayýlan Deðiþ.Deðer Yükle" 384 "Deðiþkenler Seti" // raw istisnalarý 385 " < Spor >" 386 " < Seri Çekim >" 387 " < EV Kademeli >" 388 " < Zamanlayýcý >" 389 "RAW Ýstisnalarý" 390 "< ..... > Etkinse RAW Devre Dýþý " 391 "Ýstisnada Uyar ?" 392 "Menüyü Ýlk Giriþ Seçili Aç" 393 "Zaman Aþýmý (0.1s)" 394 "Senkrona Hazýr Kumanda" 395 "Hýzlý Video Kontrolü ?" 396 "Sýcaklýk" 397 "Sýcaklýk Göster ?" 398 "Video Kalitesi Kontrolü ?" 399 "Kumandadan Zum Etkin" 400 "Zum Zaman Aþýmý 0.1s" 401 "Baþlangýç Sesi" 402 "RAW Çýkarma Ön Adý" 403 "RAW Çýkarma Uzantýsý" 404 "Giriþ Karanlýk Deð.Çýkar" 405 "Çýkýþ Karanlýk Deð.Çýkar" 406 "dosyasý\nseçilenden çýkarýlsýn mý?" 407 "...%d dosya daha" 408 "*** Seçilenden Çýkar ***" 409 "Seçilenden Çýkar" 410 "Deðiþkenleri Kaydet" 411 "Video 'EV' Göstergesi" 412 " Zum Baskýn Deðeri" 413 "Zum Baskýnlýðý" 414 " Baþlangýçta Temizle" 415 "RAW Son Ekini Ekle" 416 " Fahrenhayt" 417 "Keskin Yüzey Yükle" 418 "Keskin Yüzey Kaydet" 419 "Gösterim Modu'nda Etkin" 420 "Boþ Dahili Bellek" 421 "Zum Yükle+Ayarla" 422 "Keskin Yüzey Kilitle" 423 "2. Perde Flaþ Senkronu" 424 "DNG Biçimi" 425 "RAW Tampon Önbelleði" 426 "CHDK/badpixel.bin yüklenemedi.\n\nLütfen þu dosyayý çalýþtýrýn:\nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "RAW Kayýt Süresini Göster" // connect 4 428 "4'e Tamamla" 429 "Rakip:" 430 "Ýnsan" 431 " * KIRMIZI Kazandý * " 432 " * SARI Kazandý * " 433 " * SARI Kazandý * " 434 " * Berabere Bitti * " // raw istisnalarý (devam) 435 " < Keskin Yüzey >" 436 " < OTO Modu >" 437 "Video'da Flaþ Etkin ?" 438 " Flaþ Çýkýþ Gücü" 439 "'DNG' Dosya Uzantýsý" 440 "DNG, USB Yoluyla Görülebilir" // mastermind 441 "Mastermind" 442 " Geçerli Renkler" 443 "Tam Yerinde" 444 "Yeri Deðiþik" 445 "DOÐRU :-)" 446 "OYUN BÝTTÝ" 447 "SOL SAÐ Sütun Seç" 448 "YUK AÞA Renk Seç" 449 "SET Sonraki Satýr" 450 " AYNI RENKTEN OLAMAZ" 451 "Dosyalarý Sýfýrla" 452 "Kamerayý yeniden baþlatýn..." 453 "'El Ýle Flaþ' Zorlamasý"